Who is Tomoyo?
by Colorless Shade
Summary: Tomoyo is the same Sakura obsessed, video camera toting teenager as we know her. But does a deeper persona hide behind her gentle facade?


Chapter 1: Mysteries and Mischief

A solemn darkness shadowed over the streets of Tomoeda as the sun gradually dissolved into the horizon. The stillness of the dusk was unfathomable and not a single dwelling stirred in the quiet of the night. As the street lights flickered on, footsteps were resonating throughout the alley. A child's figure appeared. Her face was eclipsed by the shade of the night as she walked on nimbly. She had an seraph's face and was pale and ashen as porcelain. Her long, glossy, ebony locks flowed freely behind her back as a mild breeze blowed the wisps away from her face.

"So you did come." A furtive voice escaped the crimson-tinted lips of a man. A man came in to view. He rested on top of a roof and grinned deviously at the girl. His face was inperceptible due to excessive darkness but his stature was definitely that of a man in his early 20's.

"Deliver to me the Master of the Cards and no one shall lay a finger on your precious mother. Your mission is as simple as that."

His glare was as solid as stone but at the same time, was unfeeling and bitter like frost. But right then, he descended from the roof where he was sitting and came near the girl. As she quiverred, the young man took the child's chin and gazed directly at her frightened eyes.

"Tomoyo…I surmise you not a heartless individual as I am. It is also my assumption that you cannot do such a dreadful thing to your dear friend Sakura. You leave me no other option but to enthrall you upon my spell."

And as these words slipped his mouth, he took out a golden key shaped as a winged cross. Time stopped and everything around was swallowed in intense darkness. A radiant circle materialized from the young man and chanted:

"_O key that conceals the power of Neptune, reveal your true nature to me. I command you, release!"_

With these words, the key transformed into a great golden staff embraced by ivory wings.

"Sleep tight, Tomoyo, my princess of enigma…"

It was yet again, another fine day. It was indeed very early in the morning. A few people are seen jogging around the streets or taking a simple walk around the tranquil lanes of Tomoeda. And the brilliant rays of the sun penetrated the windows of the Kinomoto residence.

Ring went the alarm clock of young Sakura Kinomoto, already 15 years old in her 1st year at High School. Her slightly long hazelnut hair, shining in the sunlight. She pressed the pink alarm clock and sluggishly got out of her bed.

"Kero…" the child voiced, knocking on her drawer.

The drawer opened and a somewhat teddy bear-like creature popped out, rubbing it's eyes.

"What do you want? It's Saturday…you don't have classes, do you?" The so-called Kero asked.

"Kero, have you forgotten? Today, the school is holding a presentation today. The dance team are going to perform ballet today. And the theater crew are going to act out Romeo and Juliet! Isnt it just exciting?" Sakura asked with great enthusiasm

"By exciting, do you mean, monotonous and unbelievably boring? If that's the case, then I'm so thrilled, I could die right here and now…" said Kero, with apparent uninterest.

"Come on, Kero! You don't do anything around the house anyway! You just slack around my bedroom, eat sweets and play video games all the time!" Sakura said irately.

"Now you're nagging me? Don't tell me you're turning into Clow Reed!" Kero snorted in laughter.

"Kero! I'm not---Fine, I'm going already! But if anything happens to the house, no sweets for a week, got it?" Sakura bargained, checking her watch. "Oh no! Im going to be late!"

So she hastened to dress up in her school uniform, even putting the shirt on backwards, and placed her hat on top of her head.

"Have fun, Sakura!" Kero beamed joyfully at the young child.

She grinned at the creature and rushed out of her bedroom as fast as a hurricane.

"Hey, Monster." A familiar voice filled the ears of Sakura. It was Touya, her brother.

"Touya! I'm 15 already! I'm not a monster anymore!" Sakura said, apparently annoyed.

"Anymore? So you admit to being a monster before?" Touya smiled mischievously.

"Shut up, Touya!" Sakura yelled at her brother from across the table.

"Whatever." He said cleanly.

Sakura glared at him then extended her arms to take her chopsticks.

"Monster."

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend!" Sakura squealed as she stomped her foot on the wooden floor.

"Excuse me, I DO TOO have a girlfriend." Touya crossed his arms.

Then Sakura rolled her eyeballs and looked at him cheekily.

"Oh really? Who?"

"None of your business. Monster."

Sakura was obviously pissed. So she slammed her hands on the table and her chopsticks ended up in Touya's nostrils.

"Im leaving already, chopstick-nose! Have a nice day!" She said sarcastically as she smiled naughtily.

As Sakura passed the route that she usually took when going to school, her mind started to wander off.

_I wonder how Yukito is…Ever since he moved to England with Eriol, I've been less energetic than I've been before. I hope they both visit Japan, along with Ruby Moon and Spinner too, so that Kero might take his mind off video games for once. And what about…Shaoran? I hope he's okay over there in Hong Kong. It's been 5 years now. My life has changed so much since the Clow Cards escaped. I miss the adventures... I miss the Cards…I even miss Tomoyo's costumes…and I miss…Shaoran…What? What am I thinking? Of course I miss Shaoran! He's my friend…or was he more than one? Was he—_

Then her thoughts shattered as soon as Sakura realized that she was already standing in front of the school gate. She passed through the school statue walking blissfully along the path bordered by a verdant lawn. Jade leaves glinted in the sunshine and descended gradually from the emerald trees which surrounded the campus. Then, materializing from the distance was the school building, enclosed by a row of trees. Sakura strolled towards it, opening the double-doors as quietly asshe possible can.

The whole place was swallowed in complete darkness and the dance team was already seen performing on stage. A harmonious tune was playing as the graceful dancers pranced around the platform. She silently paced towards the control room, where Tomoyo said she'd be. Sakura turned the knob and the door swung open, revealing a rather focused Tomoyo. She was playing the music for the performance. You could say that Tomoyo's expertise is handling these kinds of stuff.

"Hey, Sakura." She spoke in her serene voice.

"Tomoyo, do you need help with that?" Sakura asked courteously.

"Oh, I don't! Thanks anyway." She said politely, fiddling with the audio settings.

"Tomoyo, is there something wrong? Usually, you cant wait to capture my every move in your video camera…" Sakura said with a concerned visage.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry." Tomoyo continued, glancing at her friend's emerald eyes.

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry? Sorry for wha—"

A thud reverberated from the control room. All that was heard was the continuous melody of the music awaiting for the performance's ending.

"I'm sorry…really."


End file.
